


Not a Looker (?)

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Tseng, skilled in battle, great in paper work. And believes his looks are pretty average.
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Not a Looker (?)




End file.
